Tales of the Strange
Tales of the Strange is a supernatural adventure TV series which tells a different story each season. Despite this, the seasons seem to be implied to be in the same universe. Cast Whole Series *John Goodman as Q: The narrator of the series. S1 *Millie Bobby Brown as Linda "Lin" Wells: The main character of season one, Lin struggles with the fact her family has moved to a new town far away from her old friends. *Stephen Amell as Robert "Robbie" Wells: The father of Linda Wells and a recovering alcoholic. *Morena Baccarin as Myla Lee Wells: The mother of Linda Wells and a struggling reporter. *Winona Ryder as Happy: A mysterious woman who claims to be a fairy. S2 * Corey Micheal Smith as Jack Johnson: A scientist who somehow got brought back from the dead. * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Faith Lee: Jack's lover and partner, who moved on without him. * Eddie Murphy as Tyler Jones: Jack's boss who originally killed him out of anger but regrets it. * Emily Bett Richards as Hope: Jack's guardian angel who brought him back however there is something strange about her. S3 * Samara Weaving as Lilly Darcy: A Law School Student who tries to uncover the person who killed a Ghost. Episodes Season 1: Dreamland #"Home": Robbie and Myla Wells have just moved in to a new home and they think this will give them a new start. However, their daughter, Lin, isn't very happy as she is now very far away from her friends. She ends up getting in to an argument with her parents about this, and later that night is woken up by a woman's voice. It turns out to be a woman in her backyard who introduces herself as Happy. Happy reveals she is a fairy who can do anything Lin wants, and so Lin wishes to see her friends again. They suddenly appear in front of her and they have a party in the backyard, only for a strange wolf-like shadow creature to show up and try to attack Lin and Happy. However, Lin suddenly wakes up back in her bed. She thinks the party was just a dream, but while brushing her teeth she finds a peace of confetti in her hair. #"Dreams": Lin has been thinking about what happened quite a bit, but hasn't told her parents in fear they'll think she's gone insane. She does some research online and finds out some cultures believe that dreams are the gateway to another dimension. This gives her an idea and she attempts to go to sleep. It seems she's failed, but she looks outside and sees Happy is throwing another party and is waiting for her. She confesses to Happy she believes this is all just a dream, with Happy claiming Lin can believe whatever she wants to believe, but it doesn't make it true. After speaking fora bit, the shadow wolf attacks once again, this time actually killing a few people there before heading off. Happy is in tears about the event, and tells Lin that she was once told a story about a mysterious stranger who slew a horrible monster. Happy then reveals she thinks Lin is the mysterious stranger from the story. #"Mysterious Stranger": Lin doesn't want to kill anything, but Happy makes Lin look around and see all the destruction and carnage. After seeing this, Lin agrees to kill the shadow wolf, heading out on her journey. She comes across many things on her quest including a troll bridge, a group of Hobgoblins who attempt to make her their queen, and a living house that tries to eat her. She manages to get past all of these enemies and makes it to the shadow wolf's cave. She gets in to a fight with the wolf, ending in her managing to kill the wolf by crashing it with a boulder. She then returns to Happy, clearly in shock about what she has just done. However, Happy, ignoring this fact, reveals that now that she's killed the shadow wolf she can now live with them forever. Lin points out the fact her parents would miss her, and Happy says something that shocks Lin to the core: "well that's why you're going to kill your parents". Lin then wakes up. Season 2: Guardian Angel Category:TV Series